


A Little Step

by Yana



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana/pseuds/Yana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every journey begins with a little step...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Step

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on FF.net too https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8486091/1/A-Little-Step

Every journey begins with a little step. You’re afraid of it because the moment you take it there is no way back. You have to overcome the fear of leaving your comfortable home behind along with your peaceful life. You have to prepare yourself to the great unknown where all those big folks live their dangerous lives. Your heart is beating fast, an invisible force is clenching your throat and you feel dizzy and so weak. What would happen to you in the wild? The outside world is a living nightmare all hobbits should stay away from.

Every journey begins with a little step and when you finally decide to take it your soul starts burning with excitement and passion. You realize that the world is not built up from darkness and danger, there are peace, happiness and light too in the most unexpected places and when you look around you see the greatest thing ever built, the nature itself, that dominates the view wherever you look around. You realize that how small the Shire is compared to the other lands and you want to see every corner of it.

Every journey begins with a little step and you’re glad you made it. Without it you would have missed the greatest adventure of your life, you would have never met those wonderful people you now call your friends and your life would have been so boring without those journeys. And when your time comes and you look back to your life you leave happily because you know you didn’t waste your time to nothing. You actually did something more than a hobbit would ever do.

So you close your eyes and smile with a peaceful heart because you just made an other one. An other little step towards a maybe even greater journey.


End file.
